Shower enclosures, including hinged shower doors, are known in the art and typically include a mechanism on the bottom side of the door to prevent or at least reduce water escaping out of the enclosed shower.
EP 2078482 discloses a shower screen with a water barrier beneath a lower edge. The water barrier includes a first barrier mounted to the floor and a second barrier, or tongue, mounted to a lower edge of the door and projecting downward. The second barrier is mounted towards the outside edge of the door and interacts with the first barrier to block water. Given the attachment position of the second barrier, its maximum length and ability to flex are limited.
DE 10207024 discloses another seal for a shower door. As shown in FIG. 1, this reference teaches the use of a sealing strip mounted on the threshold of the door. This design requires a significant raised element on the threshold that, in addition to be aesthetically displeasing, can be a hazard for people entering and exiting the shower.
What is desired is an improved water barrier mechanism which provides for greater flex and better water prevention.